1838 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * William Wordsworth granted an honorary Doctor of Civil Law degree by Durham University. * Literary Garland magazine founded in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Works published in English United Kingdom * Elizabeth Barrett, later Elizabeth Barrett Browning, The Seraphim, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Alexander Bethune, written with John Bethune, Tales and Sketches of the Scottish Peasantry * Richard Hurrell Froude, edited by John Keble and John Henry Newman, Remains of the late Richard Hurrell Froude, published posthumously * Leigh Hunt publishes Abou Ben Adhem * Robert Southey, The Poetical Works of Robert Southey, volumes 3-5 (first two volumes published in 1837) * Isaac Williams, The Cathedral; or, The Catholic and Apostolic Church in England * William Wordsworth's The Sonnets of William Wordsworth United States * George Moses Horton, Hope of Liberty — Poems by a Slave, a third edition of Hope of Liberty, originally published in 1829 together with poetry by Phillis Wheatley; a second edition was published in Philadelphia in 1837 by an abolitionist group, as was this Boston edition; Horton (still alive, unlike Wheatley) received no royalties (although he slave was trying to earn money for his freedom), and likely didn't even know that these editions had been published in the NorthRubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0-471-04659-0 * James Russell Lowell, "Class Poem", the author's first published poem, a satire on new ideas and reforms, including Transcendentalism, abolitionism, women's rights and temperance; Lowell later supported many of these ideas and grew to regret writing humorously at their expenseBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * George Pope Morris, The Deserted Bride and Other Poems, the first of numerous editions; includes the author's most popular poem, "Woodman, Spare That Tree!" (which had originally been published in the New York Mirror 1830) * John Greenleaf Whittier, Poems, expanded edition of the unauthorized work published in 1837 Other languages * Emil Aarestrup, Digte ("Poems"),"Dictionary of Literary Biography on Emil Aarestrup" article, BookRags website, retrieved March 25, 2009. Archived 2009-05-03. also called Erotiske Situationer ("Erotic Situations"); DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 5 (?) - Abram Joseph Ryan, American * February 16 - Henry Adams, American * June 26 - Bankim Chatterjee (died 1894) * October 8 - John Hay, American ;Also: ** Sarah Elizabeth Carmichael, American ** William Reed Huntington, American ** Charles Mair, Canadian ** Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * October 15 - Letitia Elizabeth Landon, likely by suicide *Date not known: ** Margaret Miller Davidson ** Charles Morris ** Annabella Plumptre ** Richard Polwhele See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * List of years in poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry *